Nekotalia (OVA HAC)
by maildekris
Summary: Historias de los nekos, muy relacionadas con la serie de Hetalia: Atlántida y Chipre. El efecto de la valeriana puede enloquecer a cualquier gato... Ukida Ukis Gerita Spamano y más.


**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus) , pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Esta secuela de nekos podría considerarse Neko!UKida, Neko!Ukis, Neko!Gerita, Neko!Spamano, Neko!Holanda x Neko!España (¿?), Neko!Imperio Romano x Neko!Antigua Grecia, Neko!Cyprus x Neko!Minoico, Neko!Escocia x Neko!Antiguo Egipto Neko!Rochu (creo que era así el Rusia por China, igualmente es raro el cómo están en esta secuela), intento pervertido de Neko!Francia x Liechtenstein y Neko!UKxCyprus (¿? ¡CRACK!)que hicimos Remus y yo para nuestro entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro repito. Si no habéis leído el fic original os recomiendo encarecidamente que lo leáis antes de seguir no vayáis a haceros un lío luego tehe~.

* * *

**Nekotalia**  
_Si el mundo fuera de los gatos_  
_**Ve miaaaau**_

— Miau, al fin me consigo librar de las tonterías de EEUU, siempre está detrás diciéndome que quiere que le de mi atún porque no me gusta, parece hasta acoso, qué pesado –exclamaba gato Inglaterra acomodándose en el jardín de gato Atlántida –por fin puedo echarme la siesta tranquilo, este sitio tiene muy buen olor, además las plantas están ricas –dijo el gato inglés mordisqueando la hierba y rascando contra un tronco la mancha marrón de su cara.

Una sombra se cernió sobre su figura… una sombra malévola… que se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¡Miau! ¡Gato Inglaterra! ¡Has venido a verme! Tendrías que haberme avisado, te habría dejado preparado un ovillo de lana para ti –exclamo gato Atlantis lamiendo la cara de gato Inglaterra descaradamente.

— ¡Gato Atlantis! ¡Eh! ¡Estate quieto! Sólo quería dormir un rato ¡oye, escúchame! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con mi cola pervertido?! ¡Eh! –gritaba gato Inglaterra intentando zafarse del gato rubio que hacía orejas sordas. En ese momento, del estanque, salió Leviatán con un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar a gato Inglaterra.

— ¡Ah! Hola Levi –maulló gato Atlantis separándose por pudor de gato Inglaterra, en el cual centró sus ojos la gran criatura marina preparándose para atacarle y comérselo.

— ¡Miau! ¡L-Leviatán! Y-yo sólo quería echarme una siesta… no quiero atacarte –empezó el inglés corriendo por su vida.

— Fusé, parece que se llevan bien –exclamó gato Atlantis poniendo expresión de felicidad.

**Ve miaaau**

— Miau, gato Atlántida, ¿sabes qué? He aprendido a abrir armarios y sé dónde mi dueño tiene la valeriana guardada –exclamó gato Chipre entusiasmado. Era un gato peludo de pelaje blanco y manchas marrón oscuras en la cabeza cubriéndole los dos ojos verdes.

— Miau, ¡¿en serio?! Vamos gato Chipre, antes de que vengan nuestros dueños –exclamó gato Atlántida colocándose un poco mejor la horquilla de su orejita gatuna caminando junto a su primo hasta la cocina donde abrió con facilidad el armario cayéndosele un saco de harina a la cabeza… lo cual provocó que se volviera totalmente blanco y gato Atlántida estallase a risas revolcándose por el suelo cuán grande era. Gato Chipre se puso sobre dos patas y arrastró la bolsita con las pastillas que derramó al suelo de la cocina desperdigándolas todas. El olor se hizo patente en poco tiempo… y en seguida los dos gatos empezaron a rodar por el suelo totalmente drogados y oliendo más la pastilla de valeriana entre sus patas.

— Fusemiaaau –exclamó gato Atlántida golpeando con sus patitas delanteras a gato Chipre el cual miraba fijamente la pastilla del suelo antes de tirarse de cabeza sobre ella.

— Afumiau –exclamó él mientras se revolcaban por el suelo totalmente locos y con las pupilas dilatadas hasta el punto de haberse puesto redondas.

— ¡Miau! –exclamó gato Inglaterra entrando por la ventana a pesar de la dificultad de estar en un segundo piso –miau… ¡Gato Atlántida, gato Chipre! ¡¿Ya estáis otra vez con la valeriana?! –preguntó gato Inglaterra al verles revolcados por el suelo. Ambos gatos levantaron su mirada malévolos y se tiraron sobre el gato inglés rodando por la encimera y llevándose un florero por delante.

— ¡Fusemiau! Gato Inglaterra, hoy estoy muy receptiva –exclamó la gata levantando la cola ante la cara sonrojada y avergonzada del otro gato.

— ¡Afumiau! Yo también lo estoy –exclamó gato Chipre mirando otra vez al suelo y tirándose de cabeza sobre este. En eso que el olor de la valeriana empezó a afectar a gato Inglaterra al cual se le subía rápido y empezó a restregarse contra los dos gatos torpe y agresivamente, lo cual hizo que gata Atlántida empezara a estamparse aposta contra él y acabaran en el suelo mientras gato Chipre se estampaba él sólo contra las paredes entre risitas.

El olor a valeriana empezó a atraer a los demás gatos que vieron la escena avergonzados… hasta que llegaron gato España, gato Francia y gato Prusia… y se lanzaron de cabeza a por las pastillas para empezar a restregarse contra los otros tres gatos, lo que ocasionó que se levantara más el olor y todos los demás gatos quedaran afectados por él y empezaran a hacer el idiota. Gato Rusia se tiró de cabeza desde la encimera hacia los demás gritando "salmón" y sonando un ruido sordo cuando chocó contra gato Francia que estaba intentando ligar con los gatos italianos que en realidad estaban dándose cabezazos con gato España y gato Alemania, bueno… los cabezazos sólo eran con gato Romano que reclamaba a gato España por no hacerle caso que estaba restregándose contra el suelo y recibió el cabezazo en la tripa, en el caso de gato Alemania no acabó bien cuando se tiró sobre gato Italia, gato China se puso hiperactivo y empezó a correr por las paredes del pasillo siendo perseguido por gato Rusia el cual se chocaba con las paredes a causa del golpe anterior, los gatos bálticos maullaban una canción mientras movían la cabeza como locos y se chocaban entre ellos. Los gatos nórdicos rompían todo lo que había en la cocina por ser muebles muy delicados (de Ikea) junto a los gatos irlandeses y gato Escocia, gato Gales sólo miraba mientras jugaba con gato Sealand a perseguir la cola de gato Inglaterra. Gato EEUU intentaba trepar por la pared hacia el techo, pero como pesaba mucho se escurría y arañaba la pared. Gato Japón andaba a trompicones diciendo cosas sobre el sushi caducado y no atinando a hablar con gato Suiza que no había variado su actitud a pesar de la valeriana por su neutralidad junto a gata Liechtenstein a la que intentaba acosar también gato Francia, eso tampoco acabó bien para gato Francia. El olor fue tan fuerte que hasta salieron de sus sarcófagos gato Antiguo Egipto y gato Minoico resucitados, los cuales se tiraron encima de gato Chipre y gato Escocia armando más barullo. Gato Prusia saltaba encima de gato Austria que se iba restregando con la pared mientras caminaba muy erizado, a causa de eso gata Hungría intentaba morder a gato Prusia cada vez que bajaba del salto y mientras gato Rumanía la criticaba jugando con una pelota invisible. Gata Seichelles estaba confusa con sus cascabeles por no saber de dónde venía el ruido y gata Bélgica junto a gata Luxemburgo rodaban felices por el suelo mientras gato Holanda… se ponía cariñoso con gato España (no le sentaba muy bien tomar demasiada valeriana, aun que tardó en subírsele a la cabeza) gato Australia intentaba nadar por el suelo. Gato Grecia ni se había enterado de la valeriana porque estaba durmiendo en su habitación. En una esquina del pasillo, una gata siamesa de ojos azules sonreía mirando todo lo que sucedía junto a otros tantos gatos.

— Parece que se lo están pasando bien –dijo gata Antigua Atlántida al ver pasar volando a gato China que decía "nya nya nya nya" dejando una estela de arcoíris mientras gato Magna Germania negaba con la cabeza y gato Imperio Romano se reía a carcajadas rozándose con gata Antigua Grecia. Entonces una especie de lagartillo subió por la ventana y tras ver el panorama cogió una pastilla de valeriana y se fue tan contento.

**Afumiau**

Atlántida resopló frotándose la cabeza, necesitaba una aspirina pero ya. Cuál fue su sorpresa… al abrir la puerta de la cocina y encontrarse a todos los gatos de los demás países y los dos suyos (gato Atlantis se había unido hacía poco a la fiesta y estaba mordisqueando la pata a gato Inglaterra) destrozando la cocina y haciendo el tonto ahí mismo. Miró sin expresión el panorama y se dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Chipre! ¡Ya has vuelto a dejar las valerianas en el armario! ¡Que tu gato puede abrirlo! ¡La cocina la pagas tú! –gritó Atlántida esperando respuesta… pero no la obtuvo… porque encontró al chipriota en el suelo con otra pastilla de valeriana entre las manos frotándose contra el suelo – ¡Chipre!

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo en el jardín y Atlántida salió corriendo a ver qué sucedía ahora… encontrándose a Leviatán con una de esas dichosas pastillas en su forma enorme retozando contra el suelo.

**Fusémiau**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, este es otro de los ovas de toda esta serie tan... tan... no sé ni cómo calificarla jajaja. Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis comentar lo podéis hacer en forma de un hermoso y bonito review. Cuidaros~.


End file.
